


mama, belikan aku mainan baru

by Arisa_Morishita



Series: #Drabble10Day Project [7]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, OC inside, OOC, Typo(s), alternative reality, re-post
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble 7] Baru saja Mamazila tiba di rumah, namun ia mendapatkan suatu kendala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mama, belikan aku mainan baru

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)  
> mama, belikan aku mainan baru © Arisa_Morishita  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Prompt dari [misorai](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2526013/misorai): Mainan baru — Papazola/Mamazila — Anak Papazola dan Mamazila pengen punya mainan, tapi Mamazila gamau rumahnya yang tersusun dengan cantik jadi berantakan.

Seharusnya setiba di rumah sehabis kerja itu duduk di sofa dan merenggangkan tubuh. Seharusnya setiba di rumah itu tidak ada masalah apapun lagi selain hilangkan penat selama beberapa menit. Namun terkadang kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasi.

Mamazila mengendus kesal. Matanya mendelik tajam pada sosok pria dengan kostum ala super hero itu, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh kecil, tak sampai ia berani menatap balik.

“Ada apa dengan rumah ini, Kanda Papa!? Kenapa berantakan seperti ini!?”

Sukses kemarahan Mamazila membuat Papazola mundur selangkah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari lapisan epidermisnya, tubuh sedikit bergetar. “I-ini … anak—Zula—kita minta dibelikan mainan baru, b-bukannya Kanda Papa tidak mau menolak permintaannya, cuman Kanda Papa harus bilang dulu sama Dinda Mama. Zula pun mengamuk dan rumah jadi berantakan.” Ia berterus terang.

“Kalau Zula dibelikan mainan maka rumah yang sudah cantik ini akan berantakan.” Mamazila berkacak pinggang, kemarahannya terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

“Tapi, Dinda Mama, belum dibelikan mainan saja Zula sudah membuat rumah ini hampir hancur. Padahal Zula baru berumur lima tahun …” Papazola menggaruk heran, dengungan kecil terdengar. “Apa jangan-jangan Zula ini **juga** bisa berubah jadi raksasa seperti Dinda Mama?” ucapnya pelan.

Lantas Mamazila langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Papazola, berhasil membuatnya berjalan mundur. “Apa!?”

Keringat dingin kembali membasahi tubuh Papazola. Ia ingin melontarkan kata namun mulutnya juga ikut bergetar sehingga sulit digerakkan. Sebelum Mamazila mendekati Papazola dengan cambuk di tangannya, suara rengekan bergema dalam rumah mereka. Suara yang sangat tidak asing.

“Papa! Mama! Mana mainan baru yang Zula mau!?” Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba telah berdiri di antara mereka, sukses membuat mereka terlonjak kaget.

Sepasang suami-istri itu saling memandang, seolah memberikan isyarat. Mamazila terduduk di lantai, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. Jemarinya mengelus pelan helaian rambut pendeknya. “Kenapa Zula tiba-tiba minta dibelikan mainan baru? Bukankah Zula sudah punya mainan? Lagipula nanti rumah ini akan berantakan jika Zula punya mainan banyak …”

Papazola memegang pelan keningnya sembari mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bulir keringat _imager_ bertengger di pelipisnya.

“Zula ‘kan mau punya mainan banyak, _lagian_ Zula ingin punya mobil remot kontrol edisi X893 itu.”

Papazola mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Edisi apa—!? Ex, Ex—” Ucapannya terpotong saat Mamazila kembali mendelik tajam ke arahnya, langsung ia mengembangkan senyum kaku.

Zula mengguncang tubuh Mamazila. Sinar matanya menunjukan seolah memohon lebih. “Ayolah! Belikan ya! Ya, ya, ya!”

Mamazila membiarkan tubuhnya diguncangkan oleh Zula. Terlihat Mamazila tengah berpikir, urat merah kecil mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Papazila langsung membulatkan kedua matanya, ia mulai menggigit jemarinya.

_Oh tidak, jangan sampai hal **itu** terulang lagi. K-Kebenaran harus lakukan sesuatu!_

“Zula!”

Zula menoleh ke arah Papazola. “Apa? Kok Papa panggil Zula?”

Papazola menunjukkan senyum kikuk. Matanya sempat melirik ke Mamazila yang masih setia dengan urat merah kecilnya itu. “Papa akan membelikannya, tapi nanti …”

“Nanti itu kapan?”

Gumaman bingung sempat keluar dari mulut Papazola. “Ya … setelah **penyakit** Dinda Mama hilang—”

“Apa—!?”

Teriakan histeris lolos dari mulut Papazola. Zula hanya bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya mulai saling kejar-kejaran. Anak itu hanya memasang wajah bingung.


End file.
